Reading people well, building rapport, deducing information and eliciting response are crucial skills in today's society for anyone who interacts with the public. Interactive training is the most effective way to improve this skill set. Studies show that there is a high agreement about the specific nature of facial expressions that are visible in the moments before either a premeditated physical assault, or an assault due to a momentary loss of impulse control. It has also been noted that premeditated and impulsive assault expressions are very different.
While it is understood that facial expressions may vary with the intent of an individual, there are no conventional methods, systems or software to quantify or qualify exactly what these expressions are or how an individual may be able identify facial expressions. Contemplated embodiments provide novel systems and methods to create facial expression images and automate technology to scan for the presence of facial expressions associated with violent and dangerous behavior, and in particular those facial expressions associated with deadly intent. Such systems and methods therefore provide a few seconds warning to those in heightened danger. Furthermore, contemplated embodiments also provide novel systems and methods to train those in harms way to be alerted to deadly intent facial expressions to scan for the presence of deadly intent.